Pretty Kitty Peril!
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Zach's all alone. No one is there for him at all. No one. But when Kate brings her VDad a kitten, will he take up responsibly, or break his word that he made with his own daughter! Little father, daughter fluff here and there. ENJOY! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I came up with this story while I was petting my cats earlier. X)**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! I do own Kate, however. :)**

Zach sat there in his office chair, finding himself again staring at the 'scrapbook picture' framed on his desk. The frame consisted of four small pictures: McKenzie in High school, their wedding, him and her playing and laughing, and finally, the last picture was of Kate as a small baby. Zach couldn't help but eyeball the last one with Kate. She seemed so small, but so full of life. She always had been the spunky one. Zach finally gathered the strength to look away.

"Forget it, Zach." He said to himself. He knew, that to Kate, he was just being a monster trying to ruin her life, but if she only knew. He was only trying to get the one thing back that made him happy. Since Kate was so small when she became a Wild Kratt, she had't heard the story of when his mother died, and his sister abandoned him. Of course, she knew about her mother, but still. She was the only he had left in this empty, lonely life of his. Why couldn't she just see that?! He picked up the frame and looked at the infant laughing, hugging her butterfly doll like it was her only friend. At that time, besides him, it was.

"Ugh! Stop looking at the stupid picture!" Zach whispered to himself instead of shouting mentally. "I mean...it's not like she's just gonna walk up to the door and..."

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* KNOCK*

The sudden knocking on his mansion door caught attention in mid-mental sentence. It was probably those pesky kids asking if they could go around back to get their ball. Zach got up and walked to the door and to his surprise, it wasn't the kids at all! I mean, it was a kid...but not really a 'kid'. It was a teenager. She looked to be around fourteen years old. With her green eyes, near to black hair, and of course, all the pink she was wearing, Zach knew right off the bat!

"Ka-Katherine?!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing! His own daughter was standing there. Alone. At his front door. And...holding something. The thing looked soft and cuddly. It had black fur with a white diamond fur pattern on his forehead. His nose was a healthy pink, and his long tail had a white tip. Then it meowed a sweet and joyful sound.

Zach felt like screaming, but then again...it was just a baby. It couldn't hurt him.

"Hey...Dad?" Kate started nicely, refusing to look at his face. Zach could tell...she felt awkward being here.

Kate decided to cut to the chase, because she knew any minute her father would be asking what the heck she brought with her.

"Daddy, Uncle Martin, and I were heading into town, to get supplies for the Tortuga, when we saw all these kittens on the side of the road. Someone just dumped them there on the side of the road. They're old enough to eat cat food, but they had to mother, and they would have surely been killed by big predators or cars or something if we didn't do something. We're gonna take them to the local shelter, but I told Daddy that I knew someone who could use a little company." She explained, holding the kitten gently in her hands, rubbing his ears to keep him calm.

"And...who would that be?" Zach asked.

Kate simply pointed at her father. That's when Zach understood.

"**What?! **No way! I am not taking care of a **_cat,_**Katherine. Unless it's a jagua-war." Zach retorted, looking away from his daughter, and the feline, disgusted just at the thought of having that...thing in his mansion.

"Oh C'mon, Dad? Look at him, he's so sweet and helpless. Besides...I know how lonely you've been lately." She added.

Zach nearly choked.

"I..I'm not lonely! I have over a hundred Zachbots that keep me company!" He retorted, crossing his arms.

"Pfft! Oh, please!" Kate remarked, "You and I both know those 'things' can't possibly keep you company. I mean, they're metal and computer programming. No feelings, no hearts, no emotions...no love?" Kate ended, looking back down at the kitten.

That made Zach groan and look back at her daughter with the cat.

"I know you must be very alone sometimes, and I was thinking, well...maybe you'd need a friend." Kate said sweetly.

Zach looked at the ground. He was going to accept it, but to him, this house, this life, this feeling of emptiness...was a living Hades.

"Just try it? For me? Tell you what? You take care of him for a week. After that, if you just can't _stand _him, then we'll take him to the shelter. But if you love having him around...don't even bother to call?" Kate offered.

Zach bit his lip. To him, it was a convincing offer. I mean...what having someone around to keep him company for only a week gonna really harm anyway?

"Going once," Kate started.

**What?! Was he insane?! **There was _no _way he was letting any mangy animal in his house!

"Going twice," Kate continued.

Do it!

No!

Do it!

No!

"Okay, fine! I'll take him for the week, but no more!" He said finally. Every word tasted bitter on his tongue.

"Oh yeah! There's one more thing. You're not allowed to use him as a robot." Kate said with the seriousness of her adoptive father, Chris.

"Oh please! What kind of a robot can I use with this small...thing?" Zach asked.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and gave a _too-shay _look.

Kate walked into Zach's mansion, and set the young kitty on the couch nearby.

"Okay, you'll need cat food, a bed, some cat dishes, maybe a small scratching post, and some toys." Kate said, going down her checklist on her fingers.

"Oh! And you might need a litter box, unless you prefer to train it to be outside, which is harder to do than for dogs."

Zach was a little wide eyed as she past him, looking for anything that might harm the poor feline. That was a lot of stuff.

"Wait wait! I'll need a scratching post?!" He asked.

"Hey, it's either the scratching post...or your furniture." Kate replied, pointing with her thumb to the cat on the couch that was already getting his claws ready.

"And...I'll also need a what, then having it go outside?"

Kate slapped her forehead. Seriously?! Did her father know _anything _about pets? Probably not.

After going a few things, Kate finally said goodbye to the little kitten.

She was just about to walk out the door when,

"Wait!" Zach called as she left.

"Yeah?"

"What's his name?"

Kate really hadn't thought about, but...since Japanese was _her _second language, she said, "His name is Neko."

"Ne-ko?" Zach asked, a little surprised at how weird, yet how perfect it sounded for the little guy.

"It's a Japanese name for a boy that means victorious. Also, there's a anime called Neko that involves 'cat' people." She said with a shrug, before she ran off, before her father could ask another question.

**So? Whatcha think? It'll be a chaptered story, don't worry. X) **

**Review! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! I DO OWN KATE, HOWEVER! XP**

By the time Zach returned to his living area, Neko was fast asleep on the couch, curved into a sweet little ball. Zach would have to admit, the little fuzz ball did look 'cute' fast asleep like that. He was even purring in his sleep. Not wanting to wake the tired thing, Zach sat in the chair across from couch, staring at the small thing. What had he done? Was this really his thing? He knew what Kate was trying to do. She was trying to get him used to animals so maybe one day, he'd join their side. _Yeah right! _There was no way whatsoever that that was going to happen! Well, not wanting to wake the tired fella...

"Zachbot?" Zach asked, for once, not shouting. A Zachbot was at his side in a matter of a second.

"Look after the little fuzzball until I get back." He ordered, walking to the door. It was time to do some 'Kitty Shopping.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zach kicked the door open with his foot. Why hadn't his Zachbots opened the door for him?! Oh...that's why.

Neko was definitely awake, and was playing with the wiring that he had torn out of one of the Zachbots!

"_AHHH!_" Zach shrieked as he dropped the bags, and quickly ran to scoop up the kitty, but Neko was faster than anyone would think. The little bundle of energy ran this way and that, one time making Zach lose his balance and crash into the wall. Neko jumped back up on the couch, and turned to sit and stare at the man that for some odd reason decided to sit on the floor next to the wall. He looked at Zach with an innocent look, cocking his head a little at seeing the man's eyes spin.

With a hard shake of his head, Zach came to his senses as two Zachbots that were hiding in the closet from the little terror, came to lift their master to his feet. He angrily shoved them away, like he always did.

"_You little brat!_" He said, pointing his finger at the small kitten. Neko simply stretched on the couch, and started clawing at the black fabric.

"NO! _Get away you stupid cat!_" Zach yelled, actually pushing the cat off the couch. The cat didn't make a sound, but he did run off into another room.

It was only when Zach turned around to notice the feline wasn't there, that an unhappy memory played through his head again.

~~~Flashback~~~

**_"Excuse me?!"  
"Using animals as slaves is NOT a science! It's mean! And I'm no Varmitech! I can't be! I must be a Wild Kratt!" With that, Kate covered her mouth. Did she just say what she think she said?  
"You're...WHAT?!" Zach asked through his teeth.  
"I'M A WILD KRATT! I KNOW I AM FOR SURE!" No sooner that Kate screamed that, everything went black on her. _**

~End of Flashback~

He hadn't changed either. He then noticed that. No wonder Kate never came back. She ran away too. He sulked into the couch, covering his face in his hands. Everyone has run away from him. He's lost everyone. His mother. His sister. His wife. His daughter. And now his own _cat!_ Speaking of cat, he heard some kind of hissing and mean meowing going on from the other room. Zach jumped to his feet to find that his Zachbots had cornered the poor thing, thinking it was a pest that needed to be rid of! Well...was it? He could just let his Zachbots dispose of it, then he could just tell Kate he ran away. But still, the fear in the cats eyes, even though it was trying to be brave. Was this how Kate felt? Did she feel cornered when he was around.

"Zachbots! STOP!" He shouted. The Zachbots looked rather confused, but backed away for the evil inventor to come through. He snatched the cat from the corner, and brought him up to his face. The small kitten's eyes vibrated as if it was about to cry.

"I'll never understand why I saved you." Zach told him in a low, almost regretful voice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neko shivered in his new cat bed, all alone. In the dark. With weird looking contraptions everywhere. A very fearful place for a small creature. Not being able to take it anymore, the little guy jumped out of his bed in the living room, and looked up the stairs that led to where his master's bed was. Scared of the shadows, and the distant thunder, the cat slowly put one paw on the stairs, pulled himself up, and then fell right back down. These steps were slippery! But he tried again. It was better then being in here with the company of the black creatures that would reveal themselves in a flash of white light and then a crashing sound of anger. That last crash sounded close, and actually made him run with adrenaline up to the third step. Great. Only twenty more to go.

Finally reaching the top, Neko felt with his whiskers and his smell, and found the place where his owner slept. Technically, he could've just **listened **for it. Zach was almost as loud as Martin. Patting his feet on the black wood floor, he walked up to what looked like a giant couch, but without the arms. It was his owners bed! And there he was, or...his arm was, dangling over the edge. Neko walked over to the other side of the bed. But...if he couldn't get up the steps, how was he gonna get...up there to safety? then, he noticed, Zach had a chair, then the nightstand, and then the bed, all lined up in a little stair case. Following his plan, he jumped up on the chair, but tried not to use his claws too much. (He remembered what happened earlier) and with two more quiet leaps, he made it to the bed, and there was Zach, back facing him, sounding like a lawn mower. Being careful not to wake him, Neko slowly tip toed over to the first pillow, and curled up, knowing he was safe.

**Review! 8D Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Sneak Peek

**Hey guys! So, I'm too lazy to write a real chapter, and I'm leaving for camp in the morning, so I won't be on FF until June 15th. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna meet up with AquaBlue while I'm there. (Some of you might know who she is. 8D)**

**So, anyway here is a little trailer of what's to come from Pretty Kitty Peril. (this is a scene, actually.) **

**ENJOY! 8D**

" Katherine Lindsay Corcovado!" He shouted.

Kate cringed.

"How could you...I just..." Chris shoved the blueprint back into her hands as he stomped off. Kate gasped, realizing something.

"Daddy, it's not as bad as you think!" She said walking behind him as he walked in circles, thinking.

"I should've known this would happen!" Chris shouted.

Kate stopped in her tracks.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She blurted out.

"Once a Varmitech, always a Varmitech." Chris replied, turning around.

Kate gasped, but kept her tears in her eyes.

"And so what if I am?! Varmitech or not, VDad is still my father, and I love him so matter what!" She defended.

Chris simply huffed.

Kate looked down.

"I shouldn't be surprised." She said in her more 'grown up' voice.

Chris turned around, with his arms still crossed, looking at his 'daughter'.

"How could you and... 'Blue Boy' understand?" She started to walk off, leaving Chris more than a little shocked. What did she just call Martin?!

"Katherine...I..."

"**_I thought you accepted that about me?!_**" Kate shouted as she whipped around, her cheeks now red and tears streaming from her eyes.

"I mean... even though I was an...enemy...you looked past that. You accepted me for who _I _was."

Chris didn't know what to say.

"Well... I guess I was wrong." Kate finished as she walked off into the Tortuga hallway to her room, she needed to get away from Chris's awful presence.

"Katherine! Sweetie, I..." But it was too late to take anything back now.

Chris facepalmed himself.

"_Way to go, Christopher!" _ He muttered to himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Katherine?" Chris called after knocking on the teen's door. It had been at least two hours, and everyone had returned to the HQ. Aviva was furious with Chris, and even Martin gave him a glare. And let's not even get started on Koki and Jimmy.

"Sweetie, can we just talk?"

No answer.

"Look, I sorry if what I said offended or...upset you."

Chris was expecting a smart remark that he deserved but was hit with a silence that seemed almost impossible to have.

Chris finally hit the emergency opening button the door, and it was forced open. All the lights were off. Was she asleep?

"I just wanted to..." Chris flicked on the lights to find the room a terrible mess.

"Katherine?!" Chris called.

Something wasn't right.

"Kate, not funny, come out so I can..."

Chris stopped himself when he found a pink note stuck to the hammock pole.

All he could do was gasp when he read the contents of the note:

*_Kate's echoing voice in Chris's head_ *

_Dear everyone,_

_Due to what's recently happened, I now truly understand who you all really are._

_I've gone back to where I belong, with my VDad._

_He was right about everything._

_Don't worry, this is surely not goodbye for us,_

_I'm sure I'll see you when VDad and I plan our next scheme._

_So until then, Green Guy..._

_Your Ex-daughter,_

_Katherine Varmitech_

**WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?! Whoa whoa whoa, back up! Did Kate just...SHE DID!? What will happen?! Find out soon in Pretty Kitty Peril! 8D**

**So, guys, that's it. I'll be back on the 15th. Good bye for now! 8D *hugs everyone in the audience and make the peace sign with her fingers, and vanishes***


End file.
